


Hun ;) xx

by Omglarrysmut



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Porn, Smut, Texting, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omglarrysmut/pseuds/Omglarrysmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and harry have to be in different cars every time they travel,<br/>Louis misses talking to harry . so he texts him<br/>Things go dirty very fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hun ;) xx

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, please be nice about it.

**Bold = Louis**

_Italics = Harry_

* * *

**Hey Babe**

 

_Hi:) why are you texting?_

_we just got into the cars_

 

**Cant a man miss his**

**boyfriend? ;)**

 

_Good point. whats_

_up..?_

 

**Just riding back to** _  
_

**the hotel, horny,**

**hbu?**

 

**Oh! and you are in**

**the car right beside**

**liam and niall, right?**

 

_we can fix that when_

_we get to the hotel_

_room.;)._

 

_Yeah, liam and niall are_

beside me.

 

**Perfect. im so horny**

**i need you. right.** **now.**

 

_If only we could get there_

_faster, louis but we cant._

_wait 20 more minutes._

 

**I Dont think i can,**

**i just want to push you**

**up against the wall**

**and kiss you so hard**

 

_Louis, dont do this_

 

**I want to bite your**

**ear and pull off your**

**shirt,**

 

_Louis im getting hard_

 

**I would take your**

**massive cock into**

**my mouth and suck**

**it so hard you scream**

**my name.**

 

_LOUIS,_

 

**I would nake you change**

**into that** **school girl**

**outfit i** **love so much.**

 

_Louis, they both know_

_what you're doing. they_

_are laughing at me._

 

**I would fuck you so**

**hard, that the boys**

**would know exactly**

**what were doing**

 

_Louis, we have 2 more_

_minutes until were there_

 

**I would take your**

**cock into my hand**

**and pump it until**

**you cum all over**

**the hotel blankets**

 

_Okay. Louis meet_

_me in our room in 5_

_minutes. with lube._

_hurry._

 

**Hun ;) xx**

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE give feedback and suggestions on how to make my fic better


End file.
